


You Seem So Very Far

by The_Shy_One



Series: Reaching Out With Every Note I Sing [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Past Relationship(s), based on a Florence + the Machine Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Din ponders about the past between him and Paz late in the night.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Series: Reaching Out With Every Note I Sing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118348
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	You Seem So Very Far

He was supposed to be asleep. Instead, he was sitting in the cockpit, watching as the stream of stars go by in hyperspace. It was quiet, silent besides the hum of the ship as the engine works to keep them from dropping out of hyperspace. Din couldn’t stop the thoughts that spun around in his mind, focused on one thing late in the night cycle.

He missed Paz, more than he felt was necessary. His heart filled with sorrow as his mind goes back to memories, happier ones that had him and Paz close to each other. 

They were close. Closer than anything else that Din had for bonds with others. They clicked at some point in their youth and had stayed close - had grown closer in fact - when training to take up the creed. Something about training towards the same goals, about having similar visions of their future where they stayed close to each other just made it easier to stay close and grow closer to one another.

Nobody was surprised when they declared each other partners while they were still in training. Nor that they chose to stay together in a room in the current location of the Covert when taking up their oaths to uphold the creed.

Din had expected they take another set of vows that would tie them together for as long as they were alive. Marriage was serious, something that was rare with how few Mandalorians there were in the clans. It was a celebration, something to see joy in since it meant a future almost as much as taking in a foundling to care for.

What ended up happening was that they drifted away from each other. Din was picked to be the Covert’s next beroya, earning credits for them to survive and Paz was assigned to help protect the foundlings, help raise them to become the next generation of warriors.

It wasn’t hard being apart at first. They sent holos back and forth, keeping each other up to date about what was happening to them. It was always Din’s highlight of the day after finishing a job to listen to his riduur’s deep voice speak about what the foundlings had done that day. The stories were often hilarious, somehow having Paz having to think on his feet to make sure the children didn’t get any bright ideas to escape his sight.

But over the months as Din had to keep going back out to earn more and more credits to keep the Covert afloat, always trying to save as much for them even with having to use a portion of it for fuel. Despite the New Republic promising a better economy for its citizens, that obviously didn’t reach the Outer Rim with how few credits people had even for bounties they wanted the Guild to bring in.

It affected how close they were, drifting from each other as Din went after many bounties he could get his hands on. He was tired, Paz was tired of him taking so many jobs, they were just tired of the life they were living, having to repeat the same cycle, growing apart despite how much they didn’t want that to happen.

It was tiring, something his younger self would never have imagined when looking to the future.

Stars continued to pass by the ship, streaking across the windshield, their light drifting over his body as his mind continued to spin. Din knows that they never separated, not even when Din started to choose bounty hunting over returning home. Over returning to a relationship that felt distant. 

He didn’t know if Paz had noticed him doing that or if he had, had chosen to ignore it. It was a sad thought, one that dragged him further down. But they stayed together, continuing to sleep in the same bed when Din returned home, hold each other in the moments that they felt like they captured that closeness once more.

Din knows they were still together in some way despite the argument that ensued as a result of bringing back beskar that had the Imperial mark on them. Paz had aided in getting the kid back, had seemed in lighter spirits when he gave Din that send off with the jetpack. He didn’t know if it was still considered a relationship or a distant friendship, but he craved that closeness once more.

He just wanted to be held by Paz again, close enough that he didn’t feel that crushing loneliness that accompanied him now. 

He sighs, moving to get up. It wouldn’t do to dwell in these thoughts. Not when he had the mission to find the kid’s people, he couldn’t be distracted. Din goes down to the lawyer level of the ship and towards the small cot, seeing the kid is still in his little hammock, sleeping. He gets on the cot, pulling the blanket over his body.

Closing his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t get much sleep. He missed Paz, desperately so. That would never stop being true. But he had more important things to focus on now.

His thoughts continued to spin, his heart heavy. The loneliness was his new companion, somehow closer than he had ever been with Paz.

**Author's Note:**

> Beroya - Bounty Hunter
> 
> I come back, bring an angsty drabble with me. I blame it completely on the one Florence + The Machine song that inspired me to write this since the chorus gave him Din/Paz feels. I might do something more with this since the song could inspire more out of me, who knows. Certainly not me with how my mind is lol.
> 
> But, hopefully, it was a fun drabble to read.


End file.
